


Of Hannah Montana and Closet Confessions

by Ellenoel117



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenoel117/pseuds/Ellenoel117
Summary: Morgana, vigilant as ever, cannot believe just how STUPID her brother and his best friend are being, the UST is going to do her in, but patience and her are old friends and she has the perfect plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKE IT, HAVE FUN XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What I'm really saying, Sophia, baby, is that I don't think this is working out any longer. Okay?" Arthur said, lifting his eyebrows and letting out a breath, gauging the reaction before him. Merlin gave him a flat look, the fifth in a consecutive row, totally unimpressed. "Well then, Merlin, how would you go about dumping the woman who's last ex boyfriend was hunted down by her father and publicly humiliated on National Television?" Arthur's eyebrows lowered considerably, scrunching in a pout fit for a bull dog. 

Merlin sighed, rubbing his palms on his legs, trying to think of something better than a halfhearted break up for the illustrious Sophia King. Suddenly he reached forward, taking Arthur's hands in his, he looked deep into his eyes. 

"Sophia, words cannot explain what this relationship has taught me about how to love someone as good and beautiful as you are," Merlin said in a low, beseeching tone that made him sound genuinely remorseful. "But I'm afraid we can't keep fooling ourselves, it isn't going to work, no, shh." Merlin lifted his finger to Arthur's lips to hush a slur of words he was imagining. "You deserve more, Soph, more than I can give you, you need someone more than me." His eyes went deep and unblinking, making Arthur feel like he saw everything inside his soul, shinning a light on his ever flaw. "This is goodbye, I hope you can forgive me one day." He lifted a palm to cup the other mans cheek in a silent goodbye. And like that, the switch was flipped, Merlin's eyes went back to smiling as was their usual. "So? What did you think?" 

"Well, I'm certainly glad all those drama's you watch are amounting to something, Merlin." Arthur laughed, hitting his shoulder, trying his best to forget how intimate that touch on his cheek had felt. 

"You have to be dramatic about this, make it about your flaws, so she has nothing to run and tell her father other than what a heartfelt fellow you are, looking after her best interests and all." Merlin winked cheekily. 

Thinking on it further, Merlin had a point, a great one at that. 

"Merlin I could kiss you, thanks mate." Arthur stood, picking up his jacket from the couch and heading toward the door. "I'm going to go tell her, right now." Arthur sent a distracted wave, barreling out the door. 

Merlin sat in his same spot on the couch, huffing softly. If only Arthur realized he would gladly accept that kiss, in anyways Arthur was willing to give it, even if it were just on his bony hand. But his painfully straight, dude-bro of a friend was clueless to his affections, blatant or otherwise. Which, all right, it as fine, but it was exhausting not being about to go on a proper date without wishing it was Arthur, with his blonde hair and big, sarcastic blue eyes. 

Huffing loudly he shot up, running his hands through his unruly black hair. He hadn't had a good lay in what, a year? Two? All because of a certain clotpole with beautiful hands and an unbearably sexy laugh. Good job Merlin, you've reached Twilight levels of teen angst. Jesus. 

He was nearly in bed an hour later, Hannah Montana pajamas on (Courtesy of Percival, the cheeky bastard), when he heard his phone going off, the dramatic organ playing signalling Morgana calling him. It didn't even matter that it was nearly half ten at night, Morgana called when Morgana wanted to. Reaching over he grabbed it off the side table flipping it open, (yes, he had a 2000's flip phone) praying to the god's that she was calling to tell him about the new shipment of books she'd received at the shop. 

"Morgana, what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, slipping into bed, resting his bones finally. 

"He's really done it this time, Merman, he's truly and fully done it." Morgana drawled, her voice a delighted trill over the phone. 

"What has Arthur done now?" He winced, knowing if things with Sophia went down hill, he'd be blamed for sure. 

"So I get a call from Uther, saying that I need to go pick Arthur up from the Bien Dormir, saying something about a public scene, and that I was the closest to the hotel." At this point she seems to be dying with laughter, barely holding in her wheezes and his anxiety skyrockets. Oh. No. "So I drive down to the hotel, and do you know what I find? Some familiar bloke on his ass, butt naked mind you, on the outside curb, black eye and everything. Next to him is a crying Sophia, nearly naked, she's clutching Arthur's shirt, begging him to forgive her. So I look at my brother, his chest heaving, with bruised knuckles on his right hand and realize what had happened." Merlin winced at her words, knowing that Sophia stayed at the Bien Domir exclusively because her father owned the whole chain. And that Morgana would not only be delighted they'd broken up, but fucking ecstatic about never seeing her again. 

"Uh-oh." He said quietly. 

"Uh-oh is about right too Merman, Arthur found Sophia screwing none other than Gilli up in her room, she forgot he had a all access key." Morgana let her voice go quiet for a moment, as if to give the sentence some respect. 

"How is he?" Merlin questioned, already getting out of bed, slipping on his shoes. 

"I think he needs some testosterone, like immediately. He already confessed the whole reason he was visiting her was to break it off, but it still stings his ego some. This might be the perfect time to admit your undying homosexual love for him." Morgana stated seriously, she'd been hoping they'd get their heads out of their arses for years, but to no avail. "It'd really bump his ego if he got a cute boyfriend sooner rather than later."

Rolling his eyes skyward, Merlin wondered why he was friends with a woman such as Morgana. 

"Only if you and Gwen get married and live happily ever after, the day that happens is the day I confess anything to your dear brother." He growls, already nearly a block away from his flat, towards the Pendragon residence. 

"We're not even dating yet!" She argued. "You're a nuisance, that's what you are, Merlin Finigal Emrys." Morgana bit out, hanging up, knowing he'd be there in a few minutes. 

Merlin strolled up to the cute two story that belonged to Morgana and Arthur, a gift from their wealthy father as an apology for not being around enough when they were growing up. It was stationed in the middle of the city, something that'd been there for at least seventy years, if not more. He jogged up the stairs, knocking on the large door, hearing feet shuffling around inside. 

It swung open to reveal Arthur, clad in only his sleep pants, looking dejected, hair mussed in a way that only came from running his fingers through it. 

"Merlin, did you walk here like that?" He pointed to his attire and all the weird looks he'd received made sense, ah shite. 

"She's got the best of both worlds, Arthur, the best." He grinned, earning a withering look from his friend, who the stepped aside, allowing him entrance. "So...." 

"I know Morgana told you, the woman can't keep a secret for the bloody life of her." Arthur mumbled, wiping his hand down his face, looking so much more weary than he had just the hour prior. He led the way up to his room, knowing Merlin would follow. 

They walked passed Morgana's room, she had her door cracked just slightly. 

Merlin poked his head in, waving at the brunette as she read some thick book. 

"Milady." He grinned, tipping his head. That got a laugh out of her and a pillow lobbed at his head, and a muttered comment about his ears, big as they were. 

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, tugging him away from the door. 

"Come along Merlin, your here for me remember?" He grouched, shoving Merlin into his room, shutting the door. They made their way to the king size bed, flopping down tiredly. And then the flood gates opened.

"I cannot believe she'd do that to me! With Gilli of all people Merlin, fucking Gilli, naturally I punched the bloke, though my knuckles hurt." He pouted showing Merlin his hand, not horribly bruised, but bruised indeed. Merlin reached forward and ran his fingertips across them, wincing when he heard Arthur's intake of breath. 

"Arthur, you need to ice these." Merlin stood, signalling for Arthur to wait as he ran out of the room and down stairs, to grab ice. When he returned with a ziplock filled with ice he sat down, taking Arthur's hand once more, pressing the ice to it, holding firmly when he tried to take his hand back. "Stay still, you were the one that punched Gilli, you knew this would happen." When Arthur began to protest he shot his dark blue eyes to meet his light ones, staring directly into them. "You were going to breakup with the harpy regardless, so don't act like this wasn't a welcomed excuse, and I know it hurts, I know what it feels like to have some semblance of trust broken, it grates on your nerves, makes you wonder why you weren't enough. But you need to be calm, Arthur, cry if you need, I'll be here, but remember that you didn't even like her. You said it yourself two hours ago." He finished with a nod, returning his attention to the hand in front of him, the closest thing to holding Arthur's hand he'd ever get.

"She gave her reasons, you know. Said she felt me detaching myself from her, that we hadn't had sex in weeks and that..." Arthur seemed to not want to utter the next thing, like it physically hurt him. "She said she thought I was gay." He bit out.

Merlin froze, looking at Arthur with a mixture of emotions, analyzing the way he said it. 

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, trying not to sound hurt. 

"Of course not, but when you are clearly not gay, it hurts your ego." He answered gruffly. "I just have no idea where she got that from." 

"I see." Was all Merlin said. So the only reason Arthur was so hung up about the break up was that he felt emasculated. "Do you think that makes someone lesser of a person, Arthur?" 

Arthur searched his eyes, looking vaguely mortified. 

"Merlin of course not. I'd never think less of you." He said it so earnestly, begging Merlin to believe him.

"All right, then there's no reason to be so... offended. It was an honest mistake, and she was probably grasping at straws, trying to think of reasons to make what she did less horrible." Merlin set the melting ice aside. "Now, lets watch films and get wasted, I know where Morgana keeps the Godiva." 

Arthur let out a guffaw, throwing his head back, exposing his long neck. Merlin, stop staring at his neck like a creepy vampire, oh god he was at Twilight level angst. 

"Only you, Merlin, would consider overdosing on chocolate getting wasted." Arthur shook his head, heading over to the tv, searching through the movies as Merlin went back to the kitchen to find the stash. Things were once again in balance. Arthur was still straight, painfully so, and Merlin was going to pine for the rest of his days, rather pathetically. Perfect. 

 

\---------------

 

Four Years Later

This was possibly the best and worst thing to ever happen. Today at weekly brunch, Gwen and Morgana had lovingly, and with sickeningly sweet smiles, announced their engagement. He was mid sip of his water when they had practically yelled it, making him spill his drink on his lap, his face a range fro overjoyed to horrified, trying to smile. Morgana shot him a smirk, one that said your move Emrys. 

"Congrats girls!" Arthur laughed, jumping up to hug them both, kissing their cheeks. 

Merlin thanked the gods that they were seated outside in a beautiful garden, the fresh air helped the crippling feeling of anxiety building in his chest. 

"I'm very happy for the both of you, I knew it would happen sooner or later." Merlin let out, nearly strangled by the lump in his throat. Now he had only until their wedding before he had to confess his horrifying secret to Arthur. Maybe he'd be sic that day, yes sick. 

"Merlin, are you well? You look slightly green, love." Gwen asked, her motherly nature shinning through her jubilant smile. Merlin shot his eyes to her and nodded reassuringly so she would stop worrying and accept everyone congratulations. 

"So, when's the big day?" Gwaine shouted from the other end of the table, throwing his arm around his girlfriend Elena. 

"Oh very soon, we were thinking of something in November." Morgana smiled, leaning into Gwen's touch as they held hands. They truly were an adorable couple, all big eyes and dopey smiles. 

"That's in two months! What day?" Percival smiled down at the couple, eyes squinting happily. 

"The third we believe, we have the location and everything picked out, we're going to keep it to close friends and family." Gwen stated, taking a bite of her sandwich. 

Arthur made his way back to the chair beside Merlin, looking like a man all too pleased with the world, genuinely content for once. He turned to Merlin who was sitting stock straight, looking pale. Even more so than usual. 

"Isn't it wonderful?" Arthur commented. 

"Oh... absolutely. Just wonderful." He gulped. 

\---------

As it seems, two months go by in a flash, much too quickly for Merlin's taste, and soon it was the big day. All celebrations the night before had ended with excessive amounts of alcohol, though Merlin tried to never get drunk, he most definitely did. He woke with a splitting headache blearily watching a panicking Guinevere running about asking after shoes and hair pins, the bridesmaids accommodating her rushed tones like professionals. Sitting up Merlin checked to make sure he still had clothing, just in case the vodka had gotten it into his head that he was a stripper like last time. He was fully clothed so he counted it as a win, attempting to stand, quickly forgoing the movement entirely. He was going to puke. 

"Merlin, there you are, silly goose. Come along, you have to join the other men in their room." Elena hefted him up with her shoulder, walking him out the door and down the hall. They had stayed in Gwen's house, a pretty estate in the countryside, the perfect place for a wedding. Elena knocked on a random door. "Gwaine, babe, help me out!" She called, holding Merlin up as he slipped in and out of nausea. 

The door flung open and all the bridesmen were just inside, trying to dress or fix their hair. Arthur gave Merlin a look that said what he thought of his current position. 

"You idiot." He reached out and grabbed onto Merlin's arms, hauling him into the room, giving Elena a friendly smile. "Thank you Elle." With that the door was closed and Merlin was brought into another room within this one, or more like a giant closet. "You never get drunk, haven't since the disaster of '08, so why start now?" Arthur grouched worriedly, stripping Merlin of his attire, transferring him into his suit. He tried his damnedest not to look at his best friend in a way that'd get him slapped.

As it turns out, Arthur had been trying to deny his attraction for years, convinced he was too masculine to be gay. It wasn't until he read up on homosexuality, and the different spectrum's of it that he realized two things. One: That he was bisexual, and Two: That now that he had realized it was a possibility to be attracted to both men and women, that he'd been pining silently after his best mate for, well, forever. 

He'd figured that one out two years back after he and Merlin had a nice hang out, ending in a movie marathon. The evening had concluded with Merlin snuggled into him and Arthur thinking domestic thoughts about how nice it was to cuddle Merlin, with his soft skin and honey scented hair. It made him want to hold on just that much tighter, the feel of bliss spreading throughout his chest with vigor. It wasn't even truly a slap in the face as some experience, just a slow understanding that, yes, he was actually attracted to his best mate and that yes, Sophia had been correct all along. 

"A-Arthur?" Merlin asked quietly, snapping Arthur out of his haze. 

"Hmm?" He asked, looking into his eyes calmly, loving all the emotion that Merlin always seemed to exude. 

"You've been holding onto me and staring into space for a minute or two and I was wondering if you were okay." He felt Merlin slide his hand to his face, checking the temperature. "You're not ill are you?" Merlin seemed to be out of his nauseous stupor, more concerned with Arthur's lack of communicating. In that moment, with Merlin staring worriedly into his eyes, one hand cupping his cheek the other on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, Arthur knew that he'd completely fallen. Fallen for the way Merlin spoke, his deep voice more of a jumble of sylables to the untrained ear. Fallen for those ridiculous ears that seemed put there just to add to the Merlin-like charm. He'd completely and utterly fallen for this sweet, unsuspecting baffoon and he couldn't have been happier. 

Leaning forward he brought his mouth within inches of Merlin's, hearing his intake of breath. 

"Merlin, have I ever told you how ridiculous you are?" He questioned, lightly brushing his lips across his cheek. 

"Back with the insults, Mr. Pendragon? And here I was worried for your health." He replied, his lips tilting cheekily. 

"You know, when Sophia and I broke up nearly four years ago? Do you know what she said to me?" Arthur asked, lips ghosting over Merlin's. Merlin shook his head his eyes wide. "She said I was too in love with you to ever be in love with her. At the time I didn't agree." Merlin was nearly shaking, the admission hitting him in the solar plexus. "And do you know what, Merlin?"

"W-what?"

"She was completely right." With that he slipped one hand behind Merlin to rest on his lower back, the other to his hip, pulling him close. Their lips collided with a touch of tenderness and, let's be honest, a bucket full of desperation. Merlin noticed faintly that Arthur kissed the way he'd dreamed of, with ardor and a good deal of tongue. They gripped at each other like a life line, mouths hot, cheeks flushed. Arthur had just pushed Merlin into the wall, lips dipping down to suck a mark onto his neck when the closet door opened.

"When you two are finished we have pictures that need to be taken." Elyan, Gwen's brother, said, chuckling as he shut the door. 

The two men were silent, chests heaving, mouths red, pupils blown. 

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" Merlin asked, mostly to himself. 

"Because we're idiots and Morgana is never going to let us live this down." Arthur grumbled, resting his head on Merlin's shoulder. 

"You're right, she'll never let us live this down, but hey, at least we've got each other, right?" Merlin asked, eyes big and searching. As if Arthur would deny him anything, he's already lost his heart ages ago. 

"Yeah, we've got each other." He agreed, lifting his head off Merlin's shoulder in order to tie their ties correctly. "We wont tell her till later though, can't let her know her plan worked."

Merlin furrowed his brows, cocking his head. 

"Plan?" 

"Yes, she made me swear a bit ago that if she had the guts to marry Gwen that I'd admit I've have a, and these are he words, 'Heart boner' for you." That made Merlin laugh, honest to god belly chuckle. 

"She made me promise the same thing. I do believe we've been had, Mr. Pendragon." They giggled, exchanging a couple more kisses. "We'd better go, this wedding isn't going to start itself." Merlin smiled, leading them out of the closet. Arthur grabbed his hand, rubbing circles onto it as they walked, never wanting to lose the feeling of his skin for a moment. He knew it was childish, but now that he had permission he planned on lots of hand holding, because Merlin was finally his and he was finally Merlin's. 

When they were all in their respected positions, saying cheese to the camera man, Merlin leaned in close to his ear. 

"You know, Arthur, I do believe that you are the only man who'd ever come out of the closet, in a literal closet." Arthur's response was to turn his face and grin wildly. Because, all right, they may have had a hard time getting to this point, but it was all too worth it. 

The final wedding photos turned out amazing, everyone got a nicely framed shot after it was all said and done. Morgana sent one special to Merlin and Arthur, one that had the two of them staring lovingly into each others eyes, without a care in the world. She had written on the very back, her scroll impressive as always, 'My two love sick idiots', and that they were. 

 

 

 

Thank you!  
-Elle

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE, THANK YOU FOR READING, SENDING LOVES AND HUGS YOUR WAY   
> XOXOOXOXOX


End file.
